


A Surprise Visit

by ScorpioGirl1987



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Jealous Rey (Star Wars), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioGirl1987/pseuds/ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Rey and Poe have been dating for a while. When an old "friend" of Rey's shows up and starts flirting with her boyfriend,  Rey can't help being jealous and a bit resentful. Oneshot
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Kudos: 23





	A Surprise Visit

Yavin 4 was definitely Rey's favorite planet (well, moon) she's visited. It's lush green, wet, there's plenty of food and water, the Force sensitive tree, and the people who own it.

After burying Luke and Leia's lightsabers on Tatooine, Rey headed straight to Yavin 4 where she was greeted and welcomed with open arms. She and Poe grew closer and started falling in love.

Rey meditated at the base of the Uneti tree in the backyard of the Dameron homestead. So far, she hasn't sensed any disturbances in the Force. She came out of her meditation and headed inside. On the counter was a mini holoprojector that beeped with a new holomessage from Poe.

"Hey, sunshine. I know you're meditating. I just wanted to let you know, I am going into town for supplies. I might also stop at Gully's Tavern. Meet me there if you're done. Love you!"

Rey smiled and headed out on her speeder.

XX

Gully's Tavern was one of the few restaurants in Wetyin. Once a small colony, Wetyin has blossomed into a small town with a handful of stores and restaurants.

Poe walked into the bustling, dimly lit tavern. A band of Biths played music in the corner. Poe sat at the counter as the barkeep turned to him.

"Hey, Poe. The usual?"

"Thanks, Frontis." Poe nodded.

"How's that girlfriend of yours?" Frontis asked as he prepared Poe's drink.

"She's good. She's actually meeting me here a little later." Poe replied.

Meanwhile, a short, blonde-haired woman walked into the tavern. She looked around and stopped when she saw the most handsome guy she's ever seen sitting at the bar. She smoothed her shirt and checked her breath. She smiled and sat next to Poe.

"I'll have what he's having." The woman told the bartender.

Poe looked over at her. "You sure? You might not like it."

"I'll take my chances." The woman replied.

"I've never seen you around before. Are you new to town?" Poe asked.

"I was just passing through, but, I don't know. Maybe I'll stay longer." The woman shrugged, smiling at Poe. "I'm liking what I see here."

"Well, good, I'm glad." Poe replied nodding politely. "I'm Poe."

"Devi." Devi replied. "Nice to meet you, Poe. Very nice."

"Nice to meet you, too." Poe replied.

"So, are you a farmer?" Devi asked.

"My dad is. We own a koyo fruit farm." Poe replied. "I'm a pilot, actually."

"Oh, so am I!" Devi replied.

Rey smiled as she walked into the tavern, but then stopped so suddenly, a couple behind her almost ran into her. Someone was flirting with her boyfriend. And not just any someone. It was an old so-called friend of hers.

Rey remembered Devi and her dim-witted cohort Strunk helping her fix up a ship for her to sell to Unkar, then screwed her over by flying off in the ship before she had a chance to sell it.

Rey took a few breaths to steady her emotions and walked over to the bar.

"I, uh..I'm flattered, Devi, but, I have a girlfriend." Poe was saying. "She's actually meeting me here later, so..."

"Oh, well, that's never stopped me before." Devi replied.

Rey cleared her throat sharply.

They turned to Rey, who was tight-lipped, but smiling. Devi was surprised. "Rey?! Oh my Gods, you were the last person I expected to see here!" She hopped off the stool and walked over to hug her. Rey hugged back and resisted the urge to Force-choke her. "But, I don't understand. I thought you said you didn't want to leave Jakku."

"It's a long story." Rey replied. "I got dragged into something, and after some travelling, I eventually settled here. I'm actually meeting my boyfriend here."

"Oh, heh. What a coincidence. This guy I was talking to is meeting his girlfriend..." Devi's voice trailed off as Rey walked over to Poe and linked her arm through his. Realization dawned on her. "Oh."

"Yeah." Rey nodded. She stepped towards Devi with a hint of malice in her eyes. "Funny how things change, isn't it? Last time we met, you screwed me over by flying off in a ship I was going to sell to Unkar Plutt." She unhooked her lightsaber and activated it to Devi's shocked horror. "Now, you're flirting with my boyfriend."

Devi raised her hands in surrender and started backing away. "Okay, I can take a hint. Sorry, I didn't know he was your boyfriend."

"But he did tell you he has a girlfriend." Rey raised an eyebrow and began using the Force to lift Devi off her feet.

Devi gasped in surprise. "I'm sorry! You're right. Please, don't hurt me." Rey laughed softly and shook her head. She set Devi down much to her relief. "Thank you." She dug out a few credits and slapped them on the counter. "This should cover the drink. I'm...I"ll go now." She turned to run and almost tripped over a chair before fleeing the tavern.

Some people clapped and cheered as Rey turned to Poe.

"Wow." Poe said in amazement. "That was..."

"A little extreme, I know." Rey admitted. "I'm sorry. I just didn't like her flirting with you."

Poe grinned. "You were jealous."

"I know, and I do trust you." Rey assured him.

"Thanks, I trust you, too." Poe put his hands around Rey's waist and pulled her close. "I love you."

"I know." Rey replied. She put her arms around his neck and they kissed.


End file.
